


Favours

by rayqvasa



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Self-Insert, Sex for Favors, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayqvasa/pseuds/rayqvasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't expecting an exceptional grade to begin with, but you weren't expecting to fail so badly either. 32%... You're going to have to work hard to catch up. But would you really do anything to get better marks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

> *DO NOT TRY TO SEDUCE YOUR TEACHER IN REAL LIFE. IT IS WRONG AND YOU COULD END UP WITH LEGAL REPERCUSSIONS.*  
> This is my first self-insert fic I've ever written. Honestly, I'm not a big fan of self-inserts myself, but I tried my best!  
> This fic is specifically designed so that the self insert character doesn't give away gender traits, so anybody can enjoy this!

You look down on your exam copy with a frown. You weren't expecting an exceptional grade to begin with, but you weren't expecting to fail so badly either. 32%... You sigh to yourself. You didn't study much for this test, but then again, you've never really needed to study before. It seems that the weight of all those years of neglecting to study was pushing down on your shoulders. You look around the class. The teacher already finished passing out the grades and students are chattering about their results among themselves. Many seem pleased with their grades, which makes your stomach churn. It seems that you're the only one who's having trouble in this class, which means that you're going to have to work hard to catch up. After all, if you don't find a way to improve your grades, you won't be able to apply to the college you want to go to so badly. 

After the bell rings, you reluctantly head over to the teacher's desk. He's working on some papers that you can't decipher. Curious by nature, you shift to get a better look, but the teacher stops what he's doing and looks up at you. Judging by the look you receive, you've interrupted him. He seems to be losing his patience and continues to stare, waiting for you to say something.

For a second, you forget to speak. This particular teacher, unlike other teachers, has always seemed intimidating to you. Every time you've crossed paths with him in the halls or looked up at him in class, he's had a serious, almost stern look on his face. This has always been unnerving to you. Therefore, you've generally avoided asking questions or even talking to him when an opportunity comes up. 

The teacher clears his throat. Your internal monologue being abruptly cut short, you jump ever so slightly. 

''Yes?'' he asks, voice ridden with impatience. 

Despite his tone of voice, his body language gives off a whole different vibe. His eyebrows are raised and his eyes are searching your face, as if trying to understand your strange behavior. He seems genuinely curious about what could possibly be on your mind to make you clam up this way. You suddenly realize that you haven't spoken yet and your face heats up with embarrassment.

''I was just wondering...'' You pause. If you want to make this work, you need to be more assertive. ''Is there anything I could do to improve my grades?'' you ask, more forcefully this time. ''I'm hoping that you could help me out, I'm willing to do anything to get better marks.'' You realize that you sound desperate, but at this point you've put your pride aside. You've come to the conclusion that you can't get what you want without showing determination and opening yourself to possibilities. 

For a while, the teacher doesn't say anything. His lips are pressed together in a thin line and his eyes seem far away, deep in thought. Finally, he turns to you and gives a faint smile. If you hadn't been staring at him so intently, waiting for an answer, you would have missed this small display of emotion. 

''My classroom will be unlocked next Tuesday during lunch break, I can help you out then.'' And with that, he gathers his papers and leaves. You follow him out the door, knowing that after that long exchange you'll probably be late to your next class.

. . .

The hallway you're in is quiet and empty, aside a few slower students rushing out of classrooms, eager to head down for lunch. Your footsteps echo against the concrete walls. You start to feel self conscious of the amount of noise your shoes make against the tiles and slow down your pace. You aren't really in a rush anyways. Judging by the look your teacher gave you last week when he proposed to help you improve your grades, he probably prepared a never ending amount of work for you. You can imagine him piling stacks of exercise sheets and preparatory exams on his desk, an evil glint in his eye. You sigh. It's going to be a long lunch break.

You arrive at the closed classroom door and knock twice. It's not long before the teacher opens it. You realize just how close you were standing to the door and, feeling uncomfortable to be in such close proximity to your teacher standing in the entrance, you take a step back. 

''Come in, we have a lot of work to do.'' he says, gesturing for you to come inside. Before closing the door, he sticks his head through the door and looks at either side of the now deserted hall. This behavior seems strange to you, but you brush it off. Your teacher walks over to his desk and sits down, turning his chair towards you. For a moment, he doesn't say anything. You can see him scanning your face, deep in thought. Finally, he straightens up in his chair, looking decisive. 

''I've reflected on what you could do to improve your grades for a while, he starts, and I've come to the conclusion that it would take too long to review all the material you don't seem to understand. Therefor, I've decided to test if you'd really do anything to get better marks.'' He moves his chair closer to you and leans forward. ''Would you?''

You hesitate before answering. Are you really willing to do anything, no matter the consequences? 

''Yes.'' you answer, still unsure of your choice.

Your teacher sighs and starts to unbuckle his pants. Your reaction is immediate. You take a step back and nearly stumble on your own feet. You can feel blood rush to your face and your heart thump wildly. Shit shit shitshitshit- Jumbled thoughts rush through your mind. Is he doing what I think he's doing? How should I react? How is this going to help me improve my grades? Your mind comes to a halt. You start to understand what you need to do and your stomach does a flip. Can I really do something like this? You sigh and drop your shoulders, accepting your fate. I guess I'm about to find out, you think to yourself as you step forward cautiously. 

. . .

You feel lightheaded. Never would you have thought that your first sexual encounter would be with your own teacher, especially in these current circumstances. There is no romantic or sexual feelings in this situation. The only reason you're doing this is to bump up your average on your report card. Even so, you are enjoying yourself, which surprises you. 

You run your tongue across the length of his shaft, feeling every vein against your tongue and precum on your taste buds. He was already semi-hard when you began, making the job much easier for you. He tastes salty, a taste that you've quickly become accustomed to in the past few minutes. Your eyes flutter shut as you move up to the head. Your lips wrap around it tightly and you give a hard suck. You receive a quiet, breathy moan in response. These reactions make you feel powerful and motivate you. You swirl your tongue around the head a few times and pull away with a popping sound. I can get used to this. 

You continue to tease, enjoying the impatient grunts and quiet moans coming from your teacher. You think of all the times he's given you a hard time in class and the bad grades he's kept giving you. A bit of payback can't hurt, right? You smirk at the thought of keeping your teacher on edge and bring your mouth to the head once again, lapping up more precum. 

Your teacher, however, feels differently about the whole situation. His dick throbbing for more heat, he runs his fingers through your hair and attempts to slowly push your head down further. You understand that he's had enough teasing and give in. You start to edge his dick into your mouth and feel his head kiss the back of your throat. You stop to get used to the feeling. He feels so incredibly hot in your mouth that you can't help but let out a small moan. The teacher shudders, feeling your moan vibrate all along his dick. You can hear his breath quicken and become more ragged. You start to bob your head slowly. The sensation is nothing like you've ever experienced. Although you feel dirty to do such lewd things to your own teacher, the action feels natural and you don't have the resolve to stop. It's as if your body is moving on it's own. 

At this point, the air is filled with heavy breathing and punctuated with louder moans. You've found a steady pace and continue to bob your head contently. The teacher pulls at your hair a bit, lost in pleasure. You're surprised by how strong his reaction is, considering you don't have any experience with this type of thing. You glance up at him as you continue to suck. Your teacher's eyes are closed, mouth slightly open and face as red as a ripe tomato. Seeing your teacher in this state shocks you, considering how serious he usually is. You blush a little as you think about how you've caused this reaction. 

Suddenly, your teacher's moans become more frequent and heartier. His grip on your hair tightens and this breathing speeds up considerably. Reading these obvious signs, you pick up your pace. You can feel his dick slam against the back of your throat and then, after a particularly loud and drawn out groan, hot cum fill your mouth. You decide to swallow it all, despite your hesitation to do so. If I want to improve my marks, I need to make my teacher as happy as possible, you think to yourself. You can feel the hot liquid run down your throat and try your best not to grimace. As you get up, the teacher is already buckling up his pants. 

''Have a nice day!'' you say nonchalantly, as if you just finished doing school work instead of sucking off your own teacher. 

''Good luck on your exam next period.'' he calls out, acting casual. He would almost have been convincing if his face wasn't so red and his voice so breathy. 

. . .

Your friends are gathered around you at lunch time with wide eyes. You smile at the attention you're receiving, pride written across your features.

''A 92%???, one of them exclaims in disbelief. How did you manage to get such a good mark?''

''Yeah, says another one, how did you get so good in school so quickly?''

You smile. ''Extra credit.''.


End file.
